Benutzer:Katzii/Archiv 4
Willkommen auf Seite 4 der Erzählung eines Helden einer Katzii! >D Mittlerweile ist Katzii schon über drei Jahre im Almanach und es macht ihr immer noch sehr viel Spaß! Ständig schreibt sie wegen jedem Käse einen Blog und gibt sich alle Mühe den Anforderungen ihres Hobby-Jobs gerecht zu werden. Doch das ist gar nicht so einfach, müsst ihr wissen, denn die weltherrschaftsgeile Hexe aus dem Niemandsland knechtet die arme Katzii und lässt sie schuften. Doch dann eines Tages kam ein bewölkter Opa vorbei, der Katzii damit beauftragt hat, die vier Kristalle zu finden. Sie verließ also die Burg der Hexe und machte sich auf den Weg. Auf ihrer Reise begegnete sie den seltsamsten Kreaturen. Zunächst traf sie auf einen Kaktor mit Schnurbart, der zudem noch stets hungrig ist. oO Doch da Katzii das auch war, hat sie ihn flux in die Pfanne gehauen und gegrillt. :3 nyamnyam *schmatz* Einige Tage darauf stand sie plötzlich vor einer kaputten Brücke und da die Leute klagten, dass die Brücke unbedingt fertig werden müsse, wurde Katzii zum Bauleiter ernannt. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen die Brücke fertigzustellen, wodurch Katzii ihre Reise fortsetzen konnte. Nachdem sie ein paar Spammer Monster besiegt hat, öffnete sich plötzlich vor ihr ein Portal. Ein Junge sprang heraus und fragte nach dem Weg ins Almanach-Königreich, denn er war eine Bote und sollte wichtige Informationen abliefern. Als Katzii des Reisens müde wurde, hat sie sich kurz zur Ruhe gesetzt und nebenbei angefangen Puppen aus Wolle und Filz zu erschaffen. Doch damit die Puppen zum Leben erweckt werden konnten, musste Katzii die Zauberin mit dem Dimensionsschlüpfer aufsuchen, die ihr vielleicht mit einem gekonnten Zauber helfen könnte. Ob Katzii ihr Ziel erreicht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel! Oder vielleicht auch nicht... *husthust* Quaki und so Zeugs (bei manchen auch Smalltalk) xD Endlich mal n bisschen Platz, nur zum rumquaken :D Quaaaaaakt mich voll xD --Katzii ^-^ nicht gezögert hast, beim Bild der Woche auszuhelfen.}} Wohl bekomms! ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:33, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank für den/die Besen! :) Hauptsache, ich hab jetzt doch noch welche bekommen. Hehe :D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:42, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wie konnte sie es nur wagen? D: Sollte das wieder passieren, hier ein Tipp: ohne ihr Kristallauge ist sie blind und damit wehrlos >D *auf Besen hops und irre lachend davonflieg* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:57, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) und sage einfach mal: "Duuu... kannst nicht... vorbeeeeeei!" Ein Almanach, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden! |Design=Giza-Hase }} Moinsen. Ich hab das Zitat bei Zack gekickt, weil es etwas unpassend für einen Artikel ist. Da sollte entweder ne sehr treffende Beschreibung aus nem Spiel/Handbuch rein oder eine Aussage seinerseits, die ihn auszeichnet oder definiert. Das Zitat ist zwar lustig und auf jeden Fall was für die Hauptseite, aber weniger für den Artikel... jemand, der Zack nicht kennt und sich mal grob über den informieren will, liest das grad als Erstes in diesem Artikel und denkt sich vermutlich in etwa: "Aha, ein Bauerntrampel also." Du wirst sicher selbst zustimmen, dass das Zack nicht gerecht wird und die Tatsache, dass er vom Land kommt, sicher nicht das Interessanteste ist, was man über ihn sagen kann als dass man es an erster Stelle mit einem Zitat würdigen muss. Du findest mit Sicherheit was Besseres, was man an der Stelle verwenden kann ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:41, 12. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ich parke es mal hier hinein. Danke schön auch :) Bin zur Zeit mehr mit Twitter beschäftigt, sehr zum Leidwesen meines Wikia Chefs Sumsie. :P Hab mir jetzt endlich auch mal ein HD Remake bestellt und kann es auch nicht mehr abwarten. Hilfe zur Lösung, finde ich ja dann bei euch, in euren WTs. Ich muss mir auch mal den Link von diesem Kalender ins Profil stellen. Erleichtert dann das spamen bei den Burzeldays. :D lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:36, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) (y) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:52, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ... xD *auch spielen will* ^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:50, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) RE: Datei: Erdwächter Todbringer FFIX.png Bitte schön ;) Ich war wohl als Erster da und hab mich mal schnell drum gekümmert. Ich hoffe, der Dateiname stimmt auch so, wie er jetzt ist ^^ (Ich habs nämlich erst nach mehrerem Löschen und Wiederherstellen verstanden und hinbekommen xD) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:48, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sry, war gestern nicht on, aber Cloud hat's ja übernommen :) Generell haben wir für genau solche Anliegen die Vorlage:Verschieben (da musst du dir das nächste Mal nicht die Mühe machen, jeden einzeln anzuschreiben). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:32, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nachfrage Hallo Katzii, Gunni hat sich gestern an mich gewandt, da sich anscheinend einige Nutzer, wie sie es formulierte, von mir vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlen. Da sie nicht sehr konkret werden wollte und mich offensichtlich niemand persönlich angesprochen hat, muss ich raten, dass es sich dabei auch um die Bearbeitungen am Schneewittchen-Artikel handelt (und ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich daneben liegen sollte, aber ich weiß es ja einfach nicht). Sollte ich nun damit richtig liegen, wüsste ich gerne, warum du das so empfunden hast. -- 22:44, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Zunächst einmal vielen Dank für dein offenes Feedback. Tatsächlich fällt es mir viel leichter, mit diesen direkten Aussagen zu arbeiten als nachher nur die kondensierte Kurzfassung zu hören, da ich so die Einschätzungen meines Gegenübers besser nachvollziehen kann und dadurch sehe, wo Arbeits/Klärungsbedarf besteht. In Zukunft würde ich dementsprechend auch darum bitten, dass ihr euch direkt an mich wendet (das gilt natürlich nicht nur für dich). Ich sehe außerdem auch, dass Cecil in deiner Darlegung einigen Platz einnimmt, obwohl ich nach dem gar nicht gefragt hatte; es scheint also unabdingbar, auch in meiner Antwort darauf, beide Fälle aufzugreifen. :Da gibt es dann einige Punkte, die ich direkt ansprechen möchte, da sie in deiner Darstellung nicht ganz richtig sind: Zum Beispiel der Vorwurf, ich hätte die Inhalte einfach so ohne Absprache mit irgendwem entfernt. Das stimmt in beiden Fällen nicht: Bei Cecil habe ich mich mit Gräschen in Verbindung gesetzt, bei Schneewittchen mit Cloud – vielleicht weiß das auch einfach niemand, weil sie nicht nach ihrer Sicht der Dinge gefragt wurden. Du selbst warst zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt nicht im Chat und vorher noch einen Edit auf der Disku anzumelden, halte ich für Quatsch, wenn man genauso gut hinterher auch noch drüber reden kann. Was – und auch hier ist die Darstellung nicht ganz sauber – in Cecils Fall dann ja auch auf mein Handeln hin passiert ist (ich hab allerdings erst nach Nortes zweitem Edit verstanden, wo genau da der Redebedarf ist, weshalb sich das ganze etwas verzögert hat). Dafür, dass offensichtlich viele Leute dazu eine Meinung hatten, aber niemand sie mitteilen wollte, kann ich persönlich dann aber auch nichts. :Was zum Schluss deine persönlichen Gefühle in dieser Sache angeht: Ich respektiere die Mühe, die du dir mit den Artikeln machst und ich kann verstehen, dass sie dir am Herzen liegen. Wir können uns aber – überspitzt formuliert – beim Verbessern von Artikeln nicht jedes Mal fragen, ob wir damit wen anders zum Weinen bringen. Ebenso wenig ist es sinnvoll, wie kürzlich geschehen, von mir zu verlangen, dass ich meine Bearbeitungen oder auch Teile davon erst von bestimmten Usern absegnen lasse, da auch so keine Verbesserung zustande kommt (umgekehrt lade ich aber auch hier nochmal dazu ein, auf mich zuzugehen, wenn es denn ein Problem geben sollte). Zudem schreibe ich mir grundsätzlich zu, einen sinnvollen Edit von einem unsinnigen unterscheiden zu können, da ich mich ja nun bereits über einen längeren Zeitraum mit dem Verfassen von Sachtexten und Wiki-Artikeln beschäftige. Wichtig wäre aber vielleicht, dass ihr diese Edits nicht als persönliche Attacken wahrnehmt und es wäre vielleicht ratsam, diese Dinge in Zukunft mit etwas mehr ratio und dafür weniger emotio anzugehen; dann fällt auch die Wahrnehmung nicht so subjektiv aus, dass du nach 400 Dateien, die ich ins Wiki gebracht habe, zu der Aussage kommst, ich würde in meiner Freizeit gerne willkürlich Inhalte hinaus befördern. Genau wie alle anderen auch habe auch ich bei Editieren das Beste für die betroffenen Artikel im Sinn – und das wir durch gegenseitiges Nachkorrigieren bei Schneewittchen zu einem äußerst zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen sind, sollte dir dabei auch nicht entgangen sein. :Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. -- 22:14, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ewiges Dunkel Moinsen. Da du der Autor des Artikels bist, muss ich dich nachträglich darum bitten, das Ewige Dunkel zu splitten. Gegnerartikel und Charakterartikel sind nämlich thematisch zu trennen wie du mittlerweile sicherlich weißt. Danke. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:15, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:57, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Sänks (y) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) WT und Bild Wie in der Zusammenfassung bereits erwähnt, habe ich dir ein anderes Bild hingesetzt. Der Panzer heißt tatsächlich GeneralSpanzer, aber macht ja nix ;) Ich werd dann noch Gunni oder Norte anschreiben, ob sie das andere löschen... Bis die Tage :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 18:04, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Okay, gerne, aber... wie lösche ich nochmal Dateien? ^^ (Och man, komm ich mir jetzt blöd vor <___<) --Blackstar (Diskussion) 19:20, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Outlog Eigentlich bin ich dauerhaft eingeloggt ;-) Wikia scheint da einfach mal zur Abwechslung bei mir ein kleines Problemchen gehabt zu haben - ist ja nur fair :D Denn normalerweise habe ich das Problem nicht... hab aber auch im nachhinein festgestellt, dass währenddessen wohl ein paar Hintergrundprogramme bei mir abgeschmiert sind - keine Ahnung woran das lag... trotzdem danke... ich werde hier wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit jemandem reden müssen! (versteht im übrigen jeder dieses grandios schlechte Wortspiel, das mich davon abhält, eine ordentliche Überschrift zu wählen? xD) Vidumavi (Diskussion) 18:12, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dateibenennung Mahlzeit. Könntest du aus Gründen der Uniformität bei der Dateibenennung Leerzeichen wie bei KH_I oder KH_II bitte weglassen? Danke. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:01, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ↑ Plz. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:48, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ist kein Beinbruch^^ (oder doch?! 8D) ... WHAT DOES THE FAWKS SAY? *rumtanz* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:52, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aus reiner Neugierde... Was mich gerade interessiert: Warum verfügt der Final Fantasy Almanach eigentlich über Artikel und Walkthroughs zur Kingdom Hearts-Reihe, wenn dazu ein eigenes Wiki existiert, auf das in den jeweiligen Artikeln und auf unserer Hauptseite verlinkt wird? Und wie soll das Ganze irgendwann mal aussehen, wenn unser Bestand an KH-Artikeln vollständig ist? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 19:13, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Der Final Fantasy Almanach wurde als Wiki von Scharesoft und DarkChocobo gegründet. Schon bei der Gründung haben sich die beiden, meines Wissens nach, dazu entschieden ein FF- und KH-Wiki in einem zu erstellen. Warum sie es nur FF Almanach genannt haben, weiß ich nicht, da ich keinen der beiden persönlich kennengelernt habe. Norte hat das Prinzip dann so beibehalten, als er Bürokrat wurde und daher gibt es bei uns Artikel und natürlich auch Walkthroughs mit Inhalten aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. Die Links bestanden auch schon vor meiner Zeit, daher kann ich dir jetzt nur meine Ansicht für deren Existenz mitteilen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass diese Links vorwiegend gesetzt wurden, weil wir mit dem deutschen Kingdom Hearts-Wiki eine Partnerschaft pflegen. Früher haben auch Benutzer des KH-Wikis bei uns und wir wiederum bei denen etwas mitgewirkt. Ich denke also, dass diese Links gesetzt wurden, um gegenseitig auf den jeweiligen Partner hinzuweisen und einander zu unterstützen. Das Kingdom Hearts-Wiki setzt übrigens im Gegenzug bei Artikeln zu FF-Charakteren oder ähnlichem auch Links zu uns. Ich sehe das als eine nette Geste der Partnerschaft an und denke auch, dass die Links bestehen bleiben, wenn unsere Kingdom Hearts-Artikel vollständig sind. Ich würde da auch, ehrlich gesagt, keinen Grund sehen, die Links zu entfernen, weil sie für mich genauso ihre Daseinsberechtigung haben, wie die Interwiki-Links zum englischen FF-Wiki. Letztlich haben wir eigentlich eine intensiveres Verhältnis zum Kingdom Hearts-Wiki, als zum englischen Final Fantasy Wiki, würde ich meinen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:58, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich habe niemals vorgeschlagen, dass die weiterführenden Links entfernt werden sollen, weder im Almanach, noch im KH-Wiki. Ich bin lediglich der Meinung, dass es, wenn diese Partnerschaft doch existiert und der Almanach auf seiner Hauptseite auf das KH-Wiki verlinkt, redundant ist, hier KH-Artikel zu haben. Daher habe ich einfach mal nachgefragt. Außerdem: wieso antwortest du denn auf deiner Diskussionsseite? Das irritiert mich gerade, da ich es zum einen von dir nicht gewohnt bin, und da zum anderen doch die Gefahr besteht, dass der Adressat deiner Antwort – c'est moi – diese nicht mitbekommt. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 20:15, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute! Cloudige Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag, liebe Katzii! Ich hoffe, du hast bzw. hattest bisher einen schönen Tag und sogar die einen oder anderen coolen Geschenke bekommen ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:42, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Katzii, alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viele liebe Grüße! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:00, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Mann, haben wieder viele Geburtstag... Aber egal, alles liebe, feier schön, genieß den Tag und hab nochn bissl Spaß :) Aber... Lass uns n bissl was von deinem Kuchen über... Geteilte Freude ist tolle Freude! *Gunnis Partyhütchen klau und mir aufsetz* :) DämmerwaldEmbrace your Dreams40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 15:05, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) gefeiert habe. :P Ääääätsch! Nichtsdestotrotz wirst du dafür büßen! >D Wie sagten schon die Möchtegern-Philosophen *hust* ;D Gunni und Norte so schön... In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch allen eine schöne Woche. ^^ Bei mir soll es in dieser Woche hauptsächlich mit dem Walkthrough zu Kingdom Hearts: BbS weiter gehen. Ich lasse es erstmal ruhig angehen. ^^ (Zumal ich eh grade wie ein Suchti vor meinen Konsolen sitze. hustFFVIIIhustPokemonhustHarvestMoonhusthust... >DD)}} Missionen ...ja ja, ich weiß... dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange... Isch schöör! *mich schäm und in die Ecke stell.* [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:12, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) TFF-Kategorien Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen! Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass bei der Diskussion rum kam, dass es ausreicht, eine allgemeine Kategorie einzufügen, und keine, die die Stücke noch weiter aufsplittert. Die Feinabstimmung / Untergliederung passiert ja im Hauptartikel. *Brötchen backen geh* [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 07:22, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Aaaaaaaach, Schwamm drüber. Kein Thema. ;) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 08:15, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Crisis Core - Handlungen Hallöle :) Ich habe gerade n bisschen rumgestalkt und gemerkt, dass du dich um die CC-Handlungen kümmerst. Willst du alle zuende bringen? Ich habe sie ja eigentlich auf meiner To-Do stehen. Ich finde es natürlich nicht schlimm, wenn du es tust, aber ich wollte halt nachfragen, nich dass ich es irgendwann mal mach, aber du hast es schon fertig und musst es nur noch reinstellen. Ich nehme es dann auch von meiner To-Do, also melde dich bitte so schnell wie möglich ^^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 12:18, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Okay dann nehme ich die drei von der Liste. Tseng mag ich eh nich und die anderen haben, abgesehn von Angeal, nun auch nich sooo viel an Handlung. Danke für die Antwort :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 12:42, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hallöle ^^ Schön, dass du so schnell geantwortet hast :) Die Zeit habe ich mir ein wenig mit KH2 verstrichen, weshalb ich erst gerade wieder die PSP angemacht habe. Ich hab einfach mal n bisschen Feura und Entflammen reingehaun und mit Feuersbrunst hab ich dann schneller gewonnen, als man "Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobie" sagen kann. Danke dir :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 18:52, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Schwarze und Weiße Maske Hallöchen ^^ Du hast aus der Schwarzen und der Weißen Maske Weiterleitungen zur FFII-Liste des Schlüsselitem-Artikels gemacht, allerdings gibt es beide Items auch als magische Kopfbedeckungen in FFXII. Die Frage ist jetzt: Was machen wir nun daraus? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:05, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) IVer Gegnervorlagen Nummero 1 ist fertig. Wie ich dir bereits mitgeteilt habe, habe ich mich aus Gründen der Bequemlichkeit lediglich an den Begriffen der GBA-Version orientiert. Daher hier nochmals die Bitte: Schauen Sie nach, ob es in der DS-Version Abweichungen gibt und teilen Sie mir diese am besten mit, damit ich das entsprechend umändern kann. Vielen Dank für Ihr Entgegenkommen :) ... *mich nun verdrück, da es mir vorerst reicht* xD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:56, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Und Nummer 2. Bei Unklarheiten bezügl. Benutzung einfach schreien, ansonsten: Have fun~ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:55, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE: Leckerbissen, mampf! Danke ^^ Also, Sephiroth... der sieht mir auf dem Bild irgendwie zu weiblich aus. Naja, was soll's ^^ Meine Favoriten neben Kuja sind übrigens der Imperator, die Wolke der Dunkelheit und ein mit eigentlich viel zu großen Augen ausgestatteter Zidane :D --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:31, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Aber Shantotto ist ja auch ein... Dings. Wie heißen die Viecher noch gleich... Sie ist kein Mensch, Lunarier, Esper, Genom, Al Bhed, Vollidiot, personifizierter Nihilismus, Baum oder überdimensionierter Wal, sie darf so aussehen :p --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 16:10, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC) hi katzii--'Eisbaer29' 16:46, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) untitled Hey Katzii! Danke für dein Lob bezüglich der Xiao Long Gui-Seite! Ich versuche mal dabei zu helfen, die FFXIII-Klamotten ein wenig aufzupolieren ;-) Falls was nicht stimmt oder fehlt etc., darfst du mir gern weiterhin auf die Finger hauen :-P Viele Grüße — 89.245.135.130 :Ich finde du machst deine Sache sehr gut. :) Ab und an erscheinen mir die Texte etwas subjektiv, da wir ja nur Empfehlungen geben und die Texte sich nicht wie eine Spielehilfe aus einem Walkthrough lesen sollen, sondern halt wie ein enzyklopädischer Eintrag. Daher besser ich da etwas aus. (nur zum Verständnis) ^^ Aber trotzdem freue ich mich, dass sich jemand damit beschäftigt und sich auch Gedanken macht, was für den Spieler wichtig sein könnte. Bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit! *yeeey* Falls ich dir mal irgendwie weiterhelfen kann, wende dich ruhig an mich. ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:15, 25. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Fanart? Hallo Katzii. Da du dich ja mit KH auskennst (*mal wieder wild in den Artikeln umhertrampel* :P), hoffe ich, dass du mir folgende Frage beanworten kannst: Ist das hier Fanart? Sieht für mich zumindest danach aus. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:05, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Danke für deine Antwort. Ich würde sagen: im Zweifelsfall gegen eine mögliche Fanart. Ich lösche die Datei. Von diesem Schlüsselschwert haben wir ohnehin auch andere und bessere Bilder, wenn ich das richtig sehe. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:31, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) RE: Esper (Dissidia 012) Hey, vielen Dank für das Hilfsangebot! Eine Tabelle existiert bereits, streng genommen hab ich aber einfach nur die Tabelle aus dem ersten Esper-Artikel eingefügt und Anpassungen vorgenommen (z.B. Mut → Bravery und die Ergänzung der neuen Esper). Das führt jetzt aber dazu, dass es inhaltliche Doppelungen mit ebendiesem ersten Artikel gibt – ob das jetzt nun sooo ein Drama ist, weiß ich allerdings nicht. In jedem Fall fehlen aber noch eine anständige Einleitung (ich mochte jetzt nicht die aus dem ersten Artikel abschreiben) und die Fundorte der Esper, die wir uns jeweils zur Hälfte aufteilen könnten; ein Paket ginge dann von Alexander bis Lich und das zweite eben von Magic Pot bis Zalera, the Death Seraph. Wär das was für dich und wenn ja, welche Hälfte mchtest du haben? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:58, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Alles klar, dann machen wir das so. Die Screenshots kann ich anfertigen, dann müssen wir nicht die von den Amis übernehmen :p (Hab gestern den letzten Esper-Stein gefunden, der mir noch fehlte - jetzt hab ich sie alle <3) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 10:33, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Gegner-Vorlage Deswegen sagte ich sicherlich, dass ich mich besser um sowas kümmere :P Hinterlass nächstes Mal doch bitte eine Anfrage auf meiner Disku. Danke. Am Donnerstag werd ich mich an die Vorlagen zu V ranmachen (tatsächlich dachte ich gestern, es wäre mal wieder Zeit, da weiterzumachen, aber nein, ich saß den ganzen Tag an einem Versuchsprotokoll ~_~), vielleicht komm ich am WE dazu, die hier zu überarbeiten (vielleicht hat aber auch jemand Lust, sich auch schon vorher drum zu kümmern~). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:35, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Auch wenn die Vorlagen an und für sich recht ähnlich sind, ist das Gefummel dennoch groß. Ich hab mich da halt schon etwas ... reingefummelt xD Deswegen weiß ich ungefähr, was ich der Vorlage sagen muss, damit sie macht, was ich will (dennoch muss ich da auch immer ne Weile rumprobieren und anschließend alles testen, ob's auch wirklich klappt). Ist eine etwas mühselige Geschichte, die ich niemandem zumuten will, wenn ich eh schon gesagt habe, dass ich das übernehme. Ich kümmer mich zwar eher schleppend darum, aber es hat auch noch niemand gesagt, dass er dringend die und die Vorlage braucht; ich schau trd, dass ich da mal bisschen in die Puschen komme (so weit es die Uni zulässt). :Braucht man für TAY auch eine Gegner2-Vorlage? Wenn ja, was wäre da die maximale Anzahl an wiederholten Begegnungen mit einem Gegner? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:57, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Gordon Er singt wirklich nicht. Ich hab das recherchiert. Ab 13:00 Minuten. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:49, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC)